


a first chance

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Courtship, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Reverse Robins, jason is a dork who has a gigantic crush on damian and it’s the cutest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Jason comes up to him one day whilst he’s in the garden, sketching Titus chasing after a bird, and asks Damian to teach him about courting with an angry little flush on his cheeks, completely avoiding looking into Damian’s eyes.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 26
Kudos: 234
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	a first chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/gifts).



> written for day 6 of jaydami week: reverse robins. also a little something for Core, who shares just as much love for jaydami as i do, if not _more_ , and agrees that they deserve more fluff and more content in general! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT: check out the beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/Corvus71347984/status/1318855333867970560) Core made for me for this fic!!

Jason has been standing behind a bush, staring at the back of Damian’s head and anxiously scuffing his shoes against the floor for the past ten minutes, when he suddenly hears Damian’s voice, making him jump.

“Is something the matter, Jason?” He calls out, not turning his face away from his sketchbook as the pencil glides across the paper. Jason flushes and hurriedly walks over until he’s a few metres away from Damian, close enough to make out the drawing of Titus chasing a little bird through the garden.

Jason opens his mouth and nothing comes out but an embarrassing little squeak. He tries again but can’t say anything. Damian must realise, because he looks over his shoulder at Jason and gives him an encouraging smile, patting the ground next to him.

Jason stumbles over and sits down, making sure he doesn’t touch Damian as he settles, stretching his legs out and burying his fingers in the grass. But of course, Damian doesn’t get the hint, even with how smart he is, because he nudges the side of Jason’s thigh with his knee, almost making Jason jerk away from him.

His scent blooms in Jason’s nose once he’s close enough, soft and sweet and like _home_ , not at all overpowering. Jason has to fight the urge to bury his nose in one of Damian’s scent glands. “How long have you known I was here?” He asks after awkwardly clearing his throat.

Damian is still looking down at his sketchbook, but Jason can see the side of his face as he smiles and the dimple in his cheek reveals itself. “Since you arrived and made a racket trying to climb over the wall,” he says, voice filled with amusement, and Jason _knows_ he’s gone red again.

”It’s not my fault that I’m too short!” Jason protests, trying to scowl at him, but it’s too hard when Damian’s smile widens and he turns to look at Jason, his green eyes twinkling. Jason swallows thickly and looks away from him, forcing himself to calm down and stop thinking about the fact that he’s got a _stupid_ crush on his _stupidly pretty_ big brother.

“I’ll get better, you’ll see,” Jason swears and Damian blinks at him, smile turning a little confused. “I’ll get better and then you’ll regret ever doubting me.”

Damian’s face softens when he places a hand on Jason’s shoulder like he’s trying to get his full attention, as if he didn’t have it _already_. “I would _never_ doubt your abilities. You are already doing so well,” he says gently, squeezing Jason’s shoulder. “And you continue to improve every day. You should be _extremely_ proud of yourself. We all are.”

“Really?” Jason asks, then screams on the inside at how he sounds like a frickin’ _puppy_ , eager for approval. But Damian just nods at him, still smiling, then picks his pencil up again, tapping the end of it against the page.

He starts drawing again and doesn’t push Jason to say anything to him, lets Jason take his time to find the right words, something Jason has always respected about him. “Why do you always wear clothes like this?” Jason asks as a distraction, picking at Damian’s turtleneck sweater and looking down at his slacks.

Damian gives him a look, one that tells Jason Damian can see right through him, but is choosing to let him off. “Because I like them and they are both practical and comfortable,” he says simply, setting his pencil down and swapping it out for a piece of charcoal.

“They make you look like a mini Bruce Wayne,” Jason says, and Damian clicks his tongue, shaking his head.

“I _am_ a miniature Bruce Wayne,” Damian replies, and Jason feels like he’s being laughed at, an embarrassing blush rising in his cheeks. “Well, not so miniature anymore, but the point still stands.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Jason blurts out, surprised by his own vehemence, and Damian looks it too, eyes a little wider than normal. “You’re not _Bruce_ , you’re different. You’re _Damian_. I — we wouldn’t want you to be anyone but _yourself_.”

“Understood,” Damian says softly, eyes crinkling with his smile. Jason bets his face looks like a tomato. “Now, you wished to tell me something?”

Jason’s palms suddenly feel sweaty, and he tries to subtly rub them off against his jeans, but he can tell by Damian’s quick glance downwards that he wasn’t as successful as he wanted to be. “Um.” Jason swallows again, throat dry. “Have you ever — can you tell me about courting?” He manages to spit out, and Damian’s eyes flicker with surprise, a glint of curiosity shining within their depths.

“Is somebody courting you?” Damian asks gently, and he looks every inch the overprotective older brother he is. It makes a small part of Jason want to squeal like a little schoolgirl as he shakes his head.

Damian puts his sketchbook and the charcoal down, focusing entirely on Jason, and it makes him feel all warm and gooey and gross on the inside. “Do you wish to court somebody?” He asks and Jason flushes as he nods. “And you’re sure they’d be... _suitable_ for you as a partner?” Damian says, eyes narrowing.

Jason looks Damian in the eye, taking all of him in. “I couldn’t think of anyone else who’d be better for me than them,” he says, and his voice is surprisingly quiet, but firm, and it makes Damian’s face soften.

“And why have you come to _me_ about this? I’m not exactly in a relationship or currently being courted,” Damian says. Jason has to contain his growl at the thought of someone else coming to try and steal Damian away from him. “Maybe you should’ve gone to Father instead.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Bruce’s love life is a literal dumpster fire.” Damian snorts, mouth curling up at the corners, and Jason tries to subtly breathe in his scent as it swells with amusement.

“And what makes you think _mine_ is any better? Or that I _have_ any experience in this matter at all?”

“You’re old,” Jason blurts out, then smacks his hands over his mouth, horrified. But thankfully, Damian doesn’t seem too offended, just raises an eyebrow, and the movement is eerily similar to Alfie’s patented look. Jason supposes that’s where Damian got it from.

“You have wisdom beyond your years?” Jason tries again, wincing, and that gets him a smirk which makes his heart flutter.

“Naturally,” Damian says, rolling his eyes. “Alright,” he eventually acquiesces after a moment of Jason staring at the side of his face. “I’ll teach you about courting. But you must listen to everything I say — you know that I would not give you bad advice.”

Jason nods enthusiastically, and Damian chuckles at him, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair. Normally, when Bruce — or even _Tim_ on the rare occasion — tries to touch his hair, Jason shies away from them or pushes their hands away.

But it’s just _different_ with Damian. Damian’s hands are strong and warm and his fingers are gentle as they comb through Jason’s curls and push his hair out of his eyes. They’re also good at putting him to sleep after he’s had a nightmare about nearly dying while Damian holds him to his chest, one hand in Jason’s hair and the other on his back.

_Everything_ is different with Damian. It always has been.

Bruce might have been the one to bring him back to the manor, but Jason has felt at home since the first Robin came all the way from Blüdhaven to Gotham just to come and say hi to him, to make Jason feel more welcome.

And then a while later, Damian came with him to help Jason find his mom, _believed_ in him when Bruce wouldn’t after the whole Felipe Garzonas situation and being benched from Robin. And he saved Jason’s life. He _killed the Joker_. For _Jason_.

So Jason didn’t really have a _choice_ but to fall for him, which is why he’s here today, asking for help so _he_ can court _Damian_ one day, hopefully in the near future.

“I’ll warn you now,” Damian starts, still stroking a hand through Jason’s hair. “I myself have little experience with courting and being courted, so my advice will be based of others’ experiences, including Father and my friends and many others, but that will still —”

“Why?” Jason interrupts as he sits up properly and Damian’s hand falls out of his hair, incredibly confused.

“What?” Damian asks, frowning at him, equally confused.

“Why hasn’t anybody courted you yet?” Jason asks, frowning right back. Damian opens his mouth and then closes it again, like he doesn’t know how to answer.

“You’re kind and crazy smart and funny and sweet and — and pretty and strong and _good_ ,” Jason says, barely managing to breathe between each word. He blushes when he realises that he was rambling, and _definitely_ shouldn’t have called his brother pretty, but if he hadn’t, he’d be lying. “You’re one of the best people I know. Why _wouldn’t_ anyone want you?”

Damian clears his throat and looks away, a pink tint to his cheeks. Is he... _blushing? “_ Whilst I may appreciate your flattery and the boost to my ego, not being in a courtship yet doesn’t bother me, Jason.” He turns to look at Jason again, and yep, that’s definitely a blush — the tips of his ears are red.

“Well, I know what to do about that,” Jason says, and his throat feels tight. “When I grow up, _I’ll_ court you.”

Damian stares at him with wide eyes, and fuck, _fuck_ , Jason’s gone and fucked everything up before he even had a chance to start courting Damian.

But then Damian grins at him and ruffles his hair again as he pulls Jason into his side, eyes shining with love, and Jason can see green and hazel and golden brown and yellow, a myriad of colours as the sun shines on Damian’s face and his long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, and goddamn it, Jason’s going to risk sounding like a cliché, but with the sun shining right behind him, a halo of light around his head, Damian looks _angelic_.

Jason isn’t sure yet, but he thinks he might be in love.

”Of course you will,” Damian murmurs fondly into his temple, kissing Jason’s forehead and making his skin tingle with warmth. “My knight in shining armour. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Jason leans into him and wraps his arms around Damian’s waist, snuggling into his chest as they watch the sun set together, seizing the opportunity to scent Damian. To scent his (hopefully) future mate.


End file.
